This One's For Wufei
by Solitary Dragon
Summary: After the war Heero and Wufei joined the Preventers and live together in a small apartment. Duo Maxwell drops in on his pals Wufei and Heero hoping to spend some quality with them but only succeeds in stressing Heero out. SOME OOC-ness 1x5. a little dark
1. Chapter 1

This One Is for Wufei

The creases in his forehead deepened as one Chang Wufei last survivor of the Long Clan, ex-gundam pilot and current day Preventer stood at the door of his apartment jingling through office keys, car keys, lock box keys and every other key known to man desperately searching for the right one.

Behind him Duo Maxwell quipped, "You should join the rest of us in AC 195 and just use swipe cards. It would make your life a whole lot easier and you can have multiple 'keys' on one card. Technology Chang, it's a wonderful thing."

"I'm sure there are plenty of hotels around here with swipe cards you could be staying at Maxwell."

"OH NO! I wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to be with the one and only Chang Wufei! Who could ever pass up on your legendary charm and warm hospitality?" Duo's lips curled into a wide devilish grin. "I could just pick the lock if you prefer."

Casting an exasperated look over his shoulder, Wufei shook his head and returned to the task of rifling through silver and copper keys. Shifting from foot to foot, Duo sighing loudly making his impatience known, just before Duo pushed the uniformed Chang out of the way the door burst open. A toothbrush handle stuck out from between pursed lips as cobalt eyes gave both parties a quick once over greeting before leaving the door ajar.

"HEERO! It's good to see you old buddy!" The cheery bellow of Duo's voice was met with the slamming of the bathroom door."Uhh...OKAY! I see the months have not mellowed him much since my last visit." Angling the black duffel bag from his shoulder Duo entered the modest two bedroom apartment, spying the rather Spartan set up. "No TV...again I see."

Pointing to wooden panels Wufei corrected him, "The remote is on the coffee table it opens automatically, make yourself comfortable. You'll be staying on the couch."

"No sweat! I'm just glad you two have a TV this time. When's dinner?"

"What would you like?" Wufei asked absently as he shrugged his beige jacket from tired shoulders and hung it in the hallway closet. Completely wrapped up in his routine Wufei failed to notice Duo's jaw dropped quite suddenly onto the polished wooden floor.

"What would I like?" Duo finally recovered. "I have no idea."

"That's a first." Wufei's voice drifted from the back of the apartment as he left Duo on the couch to go change and summarily check on Heero.

Tapping softly on the bathroom door with the pads of his fingers Wufei waited and slipped inside once it opened. Steam clouded the room and instantly clung to Wufei's exposed skin as he undid buttons and fiddled with his belt before dumping everything unceremoniously into the clothes hamper. Easing pass Heero, Wufei stepped into the shower and dialed down the degrees to take his own quick shower. Wordlessly Heero slipped the towel from his narrow hips and rinsed his mouth before beginning.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, a few days maybe." Wufei responded, while lathering sable locks and looking at his partner. "Shouldn't be long." Wufei continued mid rinse. "I didn't ask what his assignment was about. Where are you going?"

"Relena." Heero responded in way of answer.

"Right, the summit. I'm surprised she didn't contact you as soon as she got here. Having dinner? Be sure to wear some cologne." Wufei's rumbling chuckle assaulted, annoyed and aroused Heero all at that the same time.

"Have fun with Duo." Heero retorted before leaving through the connecting master bedroom door.

Scoffing silently to himself Wufei stood under the cooling spray listening to Heero dress, listening to Duo badger the unresponsive TV and wishing he could crawl into bed. It had been a long day and Duo promised to be the last straw. Wufei breathed heavily into his chest as he stretched his arms on the shower walls. Earlier that afternoon the phone on his desk rang to reveal an excited Duo Maxwell was at the space port waiting to be picked up. He would be coming over for dinner and hoped to spend a few days. Smiling minutely it was just like Duo to drop by unannounced never mind what anyone else was doing. Duo wasn't completely inconsiderate but Wufei had been looking forward to coming home to Heero, having a home cooked meal and maybe spending a few moments wrapped up on the couch with Heero just enjoying their usual boring Tuesday evening. Even without Duo that fantasy wouldn't have come true, Relena was here and requesting an audience with her one and only hero. Swallowing wearily Wufei turned off the water and crawled over to the towel rack, roughly blotting his hair and skin. Arranging the towel back onto the rack Wufei opened the bathroom door intent on walking down the hall to his bedroom.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDD!" Torpedoed through the house as Duo stood at the entrance of the hallway, " I...I ...I ...I" Duo stammered, lost for words.

The prim and proper Wufei stood quite naked in all his honeyed glory taking what appeared to be a leisurely stroll to his bedroom. For the second time that day Duo's mouth fell open. Wait till Quatre hears about this! Duo thought. Golden brown lids closed over pitch black eyes fighting for resolve and calm. Stiffly walking to his door Wufei automatically opened and closed it behind him. Duo's knock and voice sounded through the closed door.

"Heero just left and I thought maybe you would like to go out...to eat." Duo finally asked.

"That would be fine." Wufei stiffly responded.

"Maybe Thai?" Duo's lips quirked upwards as he couldn't disguise the mirth in that question. The pun wasn't lost on Wufei who all but screamed internally.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, I'm driving." Duo finally added after retreating down the hallway. Tugging a black turtleneck over disheveled hair, Wufei sighed through his nose. Ancestors let this night be over soon, Wufei prayed.

It's been awhile! I just got inspired to write and so I did! R and R! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Arranging the white napkin across his lap Wufei breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Duo had made no further comment about his nakedness nor had he been subjected to any further puns on the ride over here.

"I'm in the mood for a little spice," Duo reasoned to the waiter." I'll have the Kaeng khiao wan like you suggested...what's in it by the way."

Smiling demurely the waiter answered."It's called Green Curry in English and its coconut curry with green chilies and Thai basil with chicken or fish if you prefer."

"Chicken Please!" Duo beamed, before handing the menu card back to their young waiter.

"And for you sir?"

"Suki." Wufei responded simply, barely glancing down at their offerings.

Penciling in their orders their waiter left them both with fresh drinks as he tended other tables. Wufei took the plunge in an effort to stem the awkward silence and strike up a conversation.

"How was your flight?" Wufei inquired quietly.

"Smooth," Duo took a sip of his cola before looking over the rim of his glass at Wufei. "Quat and Tro wanted to come see you guys but their schedules are jam packed! I barely got here."

"So it's a social visit?" Wufei questioned.

"Not exactly." Duo hedged, "I'd rather not get into all the crispy crunchy details right now. Let's just enjoy dinner. I'm kind of glad it's just you and me. Not that I have anything against Heero it's just that, it's nice just the two of us."

"Oh," Wufei uttered as their orders arrived. "That was quick."

Dinner had been to Wufei's relief a quiet affair which was uncharacteristic of Duo but a blessing all the same.

"How about some dessert 'Fei?" the familiar yet unused pet name minutely caused the edges of Wufei's lips to turn upwards. He hadn't been called that in awhile then again Duo was the only one who ever dared call him that. Wufei and Heero had been living together for years yet they had no special pet names for each other. Yuy suited Wufei just fine and there was no need for cutsie nicknames, shared holidays or anniversaries to be marked on calendars with little red hearts for outlines. That sort of thing was for bleeding hearts like Quatra and Trowa, Wufei smirked evilly at his wicked thought.

"Let's pick up something sweet on the way home, I know you prefer chocolate but I don't see anything here on the dessert menu that you would like 'Fei."

Dessert when was the last time he indulged himself, hardly ever. Heero never took him to restaurants, that's not the type of relationship they had. Most of their meals Wufei prepared and if he wasn't in the mood to cook there was always takeout.

"Thanks for dinner Duo."

"Don't thank me yet I haven't paid for the bill!" Duo joked. Excusing himself quietly Duo settled the bill and met Wufei at the door. Through the rows of cars in the parking lot they made their way to Wufei's black sedan.

"Can we stop for some ice cream maybe?" Duo questioned.

"I have work in the morning and I want to get home and talk a few things over with Yuy."

"Sure." Duo acquiesced.

Without meaning to Wufei felt oddly like he was on a date and absently smiled to himself. On their way home Duo chatted about this and that, his mouth never stopped for a moment yet the constant stream of words lulled Wufei who neither listened nor paid much attention. Thankfully as Duo approached the apartment building and parked he handed Wufei the keys. By some stroke of luck Wufei found the front door key and ambled up the stairs and inside. Turning to close the door behind them Wufei noticed Heero's black shoes by the doorway but their owner was nowhere to be found, probably in bed Wufei reasoned while looking at the kitchen clock it read 10:37 pm. Had they been gone that long? Wishing Duo a goodnight Wufei retired to his room for the night only pausing briefly in the hallway to tug on Heero's doorknob which did not budge.

Mornings rays danced across Wufei's sleeping face but in an instant panic laced through his body. Something was wrong. Bolting upright in bed Wufei groaned loudly after he spied 8:13 am on the face of his black alarm clock. For the first time in three years Wufei was late. Even if he left now, traffic would surely turn the 45 minute drive into a 2 hour drive. Why hadn't Heero woken him? Feeling defeated Wufei dragged himself from bed and went to call it in.

"Good Morning 'Fei."Duo chirped from behind the kitchen counter. Freshly showered and in his customary black Duo had been up for awhile apparently.

"It's not a good morning at all! I'm late for work." Wufei grouched. "I haven't even done my Katas and now my whole day will be off balance."

"How about you skip work today." Duo's suggestion was met with open mouthed horror. "One day isn't going to kill you 'Fei. Besides if you rush out now you'll miss the hard work I put in making you my special 'Pissed off Eggs'." Duo sagely informed while washing the spatula.

"Pissed off Eggs?" Wufei questioned while looking over the veritable bounty set out on the kitchen's bar. Duo had laid out juice, fresh fruit and neatly sliced French bread. Hopping onto a barstool Wufei committed without much protest to the act of hooky and called HQ to inform them he would be taking a sick day. Duo moved busily in the kitchen, washing two plates and setting utensils before Wufei. Wufei's red casserole dish came steaming out of the oven and the rich aroma of marinara, onions and herbs filled the room as Duo added the final touches of basil and grated parmesan. Since when could Duo cook, not that Wufei was complaining it was a nice change to have someone prepare breakfast for him instead.

"You'll love it! It's something I picked up on my last visit to the Earth Sphere. Italians! They think up the best stuff!" Duo quipped.

"So," Wufei paused before attacking the dish set before him."I imagine you know a lot more about playing hooky than I do. What do you suggest we do today." Taking a sip of orange juice Wufei added, "This is really good. I'm impressed."

Duo's response was that of the Cheshire cat's grin and Wufei almost swore he saw wooly ears peeking out from chestnut bangs.

"Don't look so worried 'Fei! You're going to enjoy your first hooky day."

Sorry about giving you guys such a short chapter, I actually started working on chapter 3 at the same time and finished it before chapter 2 so…I kinda ran through chapter 2 just to get to the good part. LOL Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Lazy eyes surveyed their territory, first passing over the empty beige couch, the empty galley kitchen and on down the hallway where four doors stood. Wufei's absence at work had not gone unnoticed and as Heero stalked through the muted hallway pass the bathroom, the hallway closet, his own room, he stopped and turned Wufei's bedroom door handle. Empty. Fine lines rested on Heero's brow a silent testament to his growing ire. Wufei was never absent from work, Wufei always came home by 5:15 and by 6:30 there was always a meal prepared and waiting for Heero. Wufei was dependable, predictable and Heero liked it that way.

"I..." Wufei began.

"I know, you had a good time, its okay it wouldn't kill you to blow off work sometimes." Duo's smile was infectious and Wufei couldn't help himself but to smile back.

"I never thought you were much into these things natural art and museums." Wufei pondered aloud.

"I'm not but you are." Duo replied, "Besides I got to pick where we ate lunch so it was a good compromise."

"HA! Those greasy hamburgers and cheese fries weren't so bad I suppose." Wufei grudgingly admitted. It had been an adventure today, his eyes lit up at the possibility of doing this again very soon. "Thank you Duo."

"You don't have to thank me Wufei! This one's for you." Duo's arm came sweeping across Wufei's back in a friendly gesture one which Wufei would have scoffed at many years ago but today he had such a good time it only seemed fitting. After a few quick pats to his shoulder they were off in search of Wufei's car.

The rumble in Heero's stomach grew louder but he refused to answer. Reclined on the couch in pitch darkness, Heero arms stretched across the top of the couch as he waited. Duo's scent permeated the cushions and bedding haphazardly left since morning Heero assumed. Was Wufei with him Heero wondered and if so where were they and what were they doing. Blinding headlights flooded the apartment windows as a car approached. The engine swiftly shut off and so did the lights, returning the apartment as it was. Heero heard Duo's voice first carrying up the stairs as car doors opened and slammed.

"I'm not telling you Wufei! It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." A grumpy Wufei replied. I don't like surprises either Heero added to himself. As usual the jingle jangle of Wufei's keys sounded before the apartment door was unlocked and thrown open.

"Why do you have so many keys anyway? Did you take a second job as a Janitor as Preventer HQ?" Even in the darkness Heero could make out Duo's elaborate eye roll as he entered first.

Deft fingers flipped the switch and Heero's piercing blue eyes bore into two startled pairs of black and amethyst eyes.

"HOLY Hell, Heero!" Duo barked "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Wordlessly the edges of Heero's lips turned downward as he arose from the couch and retreated to his room.

"That was creepy." Duo fake shivered as Heero's form bled into the shadow of the hallway.

It wasn't creepy at all Wufei smirked, Heero is jealous. A few months ago Wufei recalled in thought, he had been out to dinner with a colleague from work. What was that guy's name Wufei absently pondered as he moved to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Feng that's the name. Feng Xun showed great promise in the Asian department and had been transferred to HQ last spring. A promotion which quickly turned into a headache for Feng who received blistering reports and cryptic messages from Heero, who happened to be his commanding officer. Une had hoped to groom Heero for the post of strike team leader but his attitude and negative rapport with Feng quickly ousted Une's ambitions. In a way, Wufei had felt close to Feng, maybe it was a cultural thing but that bond was severed shortly after Heero discovered Feng's interest in Wufei. Feng was sent to Victoria at the request of Heero, a gross abuse of his authority but who's going to argue with Heero definitely not Une. Besides a thousand Fengs couldn't equal one Heero and that's what it boiled down to. The whole nasty affair had left a sour taste in Wufei's mouth and he'd never been able to look at Heero the same again. So many arguments had been spawned between them because of Feng and even now Wufei's mood had been dampened somewhat by these memories.

" 'Fei, Fei? L2 to Fei." Startled black eyes focused on Duo's face from the galley kitchen. "You've been standing there for awhile, a lot on your mind?"

"Not particularly." Wufei lied."It's late and I'm a little tired. I'm going to bed."

Chestnut bangs fluttered as Duo blew hot air upward through puckered lips and finally nodded," M'kay, sleep tight."

Sleep did not come that night for Wufei as he wrestled with the sheets before tearing off his vest. Heat saturated the air and Wufei's skin was dotted with sweat.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" a whisper in the darkness caused Wufei to shoot upright. How had he gotten in here without Wufei knowing?

"Heero."

A lazy hand gripped Wufei's right ankle. Dimly Wufei's eyes adjusted, looking over the much larger frame of Heero's naked chest. Tanned muscles bunched and flexed as Heero sat at the foot of Wufei's bed still holding said ankle.

"I came across something once in a book called hobbling." Heero began, while tenderly stroking the dips and wells of Wufei's ankle. "If slaves were disobedient, their masters would lay their ankles flat against a block of wood…" As Heero said this he rested Wufei's ankle onto his heavy thigh, stroking ever so slightly the warm skin in his lap. "…and with a hammer they would shatter that ankle. The slave could never run again and most importantly the slave stayed where they were supposed to." Cobalt eyes glowed in the darkness while onyx eyes lay dim behind hooded lids unimpressed and aloof.

"Was that meant to scare me?" Wufei's tone of indifference startled Heero and boiled his blood. Surging forward Heero's lips captured his in a show of dominance and control. Tongues clashed briefly as Heero's hands roved across the honeyed flesh of Wufei's sides tickling ribs and soothing across old scars. Retreating from the warmth of Wufei's lips Heero latched onto heated collarbones slick with sweat and soon to be marred with bites.

"You belong to me." Heero growled possessively into Wufei's pulsing neck. Locking limbs with a great big heave Wufei vaulted Heero onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"I am not your pet, slave or play thing. I cannot be tamed." Wufei challenged.

The night stretch long as minutes turned into hours. Nibble fingers teased feverish flesh and moans were wrought from Wufei's rebellious lips. The slick slapping of muscles echoed through the hallway spiraling downward onto the couch. Hard eyes stared into the blackness of the ceiling as the fist behind Duo's head clenched and unclenched. A humorless line replaced the usual cherub's bow of Duo's mouth and Duo willed his eyes to close.

"I got the message Heero, loud and clear." Duo remarked to the darkness.

BOOM! Chapter 3 in less than an hour! Nevermind that I wrote it before chapter 2. Chapter 4...you'll have to wait for. It might be up tomorrow. I think!


	4. Chapter 4

The swell of Wufei's lips lay open as breath rustled in and out onto the white pillow beneath his head. Jet black hair spilled like ink across the sheets and down his chest where strands coiled to tickled pert nipples and tease Heero in his sleep. Tangled in Wufei's sheets they lay sleeping unaware of Duo's nocturnal roving. Deft fingers swiftly slipped the lock and entered, rich amethyst eyes travelled over Heero's empty bed, his closet and finally landed on the desk where Heero's laptop sat on standby. Pausing for a moment Duo listened for any stirring within the apartment and when none came he made his way over to the open link to contact Quatre.

"I don't like doing this to them." Duo conceded across the open link to sympathetic eyes."Why can't we just ask Heero instead of all this cloak and dagger, spy nonsense."

"I'm asking you to do this for me Duo," Quatre quietly replied, "I don't trust Heero. I don't trust him one bit."

"Quatre this is...we trusted him with our lives back then."Duo whispered back. The accusation in Duo's voice was hard to displace as he looked at the man Quatre had grown to be. Blonde tendrils whipped around Quatre's crown creating a golden halo in the artificial daylight of L4. His hair was the only part of him that remained unchanged over time his soft features had faded and now Quatre carrier the look of his father though not quite as dark or brooding.

"We were all very young and naive." Sad blue eyes reflected light from an open window "Please do this for me. I need to know what's going on."

Nodding slightly Duo disconnected the line and continued his search of Heero's computer. This is so not my area of expertise Duo thought as he tried to infiltrate Heero's system. Nerves and fingers were set to purpose as Duo steeled himself and began the task of cracking codes and harnessing information. Like sunken treasure DAT1028 came to the surface and Duo breathed a sigh of relief as this part of his task was over. Quickly transferring the file to Quatre, Duo wiped all traces of himself clean from the system. Giving the room a quick once over Duo began backing away to the door when footsteps which had failed to register approached the door Duo meant to open. With the reflexes of a cat Duo darted into the bathroom blessing the architect who in an act of good faith connected Heero's room to the bathroom. Entering this sanctuary Duo loudly flushed the toilet and coughed for good measure as he stepped into the hallway.

"Hey Heero, I'm getting myself a midnight snack. Want one?" Not bothering to wait for a reply Duo motor mouthed his way to the kitchen stretching lazily as he went and silently thanking the gods. You owe me one Quatre Raberba Winner Duo groused as he opened the fridge door.

Heero's hawk eyes followed Duo down the hall suspicious and on guard. Finally climbing into bed Heero inhaled, Duo had been in here Heero's brain alarmed, a certain stillness settled into Heero's bones as he realized why Duo was visiting.

Onyx eyes opened thankfully at the right time that Thursday morning and Wufei got up quite pleased and refreshed. Following his usual routine Wufei made a quick exit promptly at 7, passing a snoring Duo on the couch before turning back to leave him a note.

Be back by 5:15. Trains run locally if you're looking to get out I trust you remember your way around. W.

Wufei's slim script stood out on the breakfast bar, he always had such precise handwriting Duo mused setting aside the note while powering up his own system anxious for news from Quat.

"Well?" Duo's eagerness was stifled as Quatre replied in the negative.

"We've been working without much luck since you sent it. This file is heavily encrypted but that's Heero for you."

"Do you think there will be another war?" Quatre hesitated at Duo's question before answering.

"Trowa doubts it will come to that it's simply a case of political corruption and greed but…" Quatre's shoulders sagged with the knowledge that everyday Trowa stayed in the field was another day closer to death. "I want him home again. I'm tired of this, tired of him being gone for months at a time. Tired of him being in danger like this – I'll never forgive Heero if something should happen."

"Trowa is a preventer Quat. It's his job. Just be glad you're in a position to be of some use!"

"Some? So I'm totally useless otherwise?" Cheer tugged at the corner of Quatre's lips "I'm not in the mood to laugh but somehow you always seem to make me feel better. What I want to figure out is why and how Heero became wrapped up in Syndicate business."

"Your guess is as good as mine Quat but I can say one thing…Wufei doesn't have a clue what's going on."

"Of course he doesn't, Wufei's been on desk duty since that little debacle in Algiers a few months ago. How Une confined the mighty Dragon to a desk is beyond me."

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to split. I've got some hunting to do."

"Please remember why you're there in the first place Duo. You're not there to restart this…thing you THINK you have going on with Wufei."

"Thing? Your spaceheart seems to be broken Quat there is nothing going on with me and Wu. Nothing at all. Besides if I really wanted him…Heero wouldn't stand a chance."

"You're that certain he'd leave Heero." Quatre airily breathed.

"Only one thing is certain I know loneliness when I see it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Speak." Heero barked as the comm link opened.

"You really ought to relax," Feng purred. "I've got some information, thought you might like a heads up. I can't confirm all the details but it looks like a senior aide to the Vice Foreign Minister Ms. Darlian has been moving money around and shaking hands, a lot of dirty hands. He's been on Ms. Darlian's staff from the inception quietly bidding his time but I suspect he's not alone in his dealings with the triads. The triads are attempting to mainstream and the best way to do this is through political office."

"And by planting sleepers in organizations like the Preventers right 'Feng'." Heero ended the sentence. This information was not news to Heero, had been implicated in several scandals but nothing of this magnitude. It did not bode well for Relena or her supporters. Political corruption like this could end her career and endanger the peace they all fought so hard for. The fact that Heero had stumbled on 'Feng' by accident also proved how effective the triads were becoming at planting people into organizations. Feng had been a model recruit, every 'i' was dotted every 't' crossed however it was his peculiar fascination with Wufei that had been his undoing.

"Tell Wufei I said hi and that I miss him." The slight curl of Feng's upper lip was both sinister and flirting.

A furious scowl erupted across Heero's face as he punched the end button. Quietly brooding Heero wondered if Feng was worth keeping obviously Feng couldn't be trusted but he might still be useful the question was how. Initially Heero had Feng transferred to a lesser division with the intention of keeping him away from HQ but still keeping the mole in play. Let the triads think they still had an unknown sleeper but have Feng spy on them instead. Heero's plans bore no fruit as of late and he was running out of time.

"Heero?"

"Relena…" the question died on his lips as Relena proceeded to fill in the blanks.

"I was meeting with Une and I thought perhaps after that I could come see you but if you're busy."

"I'm taking care of it Relena."

"I know you are. You always take care of me. I'm not worried. I trust you." Relena had grown into a beautiful woman but Heero still saw the girl she had once been. "I thought maybe you would like to have dinner again. I really…" her voice trailed off.

She was lonely, it was painfully obvious to them both but Heero could not be the white knight who rode in. Heero could not and would not give her false hope, she must have known or suspected about him and Wufei. Granted they did not make a display of themselves and since Wufei was confined to desk duty they hardly worked on the same assignments anymore. Yet she must have known and chosen to ignore it – it was just like her to pretend to be blind.

"I can't." Heero said at last.

"Every time we go through the same routine Heero it's getting a bit monotonous. Do you remember that day I invited you to my birthday party and you ripped up the invitation in front of all my friends. I didn't know it then but I know now you hadn't meant to be cruel you were protecting me from you."

"I'm protecting you still. I can't be with you Relena. It would never work out."

Slipping the light jacket from her shoulders Relena gave a short bitter chuckle. "I can bring lesser men to their knees with a single speech, I can subdue whole continents and sue for peace but I can't make you love me. I know I can't have you but just once I want to be held and made to feel like you give a damn about me just for awhile."

He stared at her.

"Please spare me that look Heero. Could you just once pretend to care?"

Heero chewed the words "I do care." before spitting them out. Heero meant it but such sentiments were foreign.

"Then love me just once." She fired back as her legs ate up the distance to his desk. Relena gripped Heero's collar and smothering him with wet kisses. "Please just this once." Steeling his nerves Heero's rough palms grasped Relena's smooth hips before he uttered, "Not here, not in my office."

"Your home late." Duo piped from the couch as Heero entered nodding to Wufei in the kitchen and ignoring Duo. Hanging up his jacket Heero moving smoothly behind the couch on his way to the bathroom. Duo turned his head as Heero passed inhaling audibly.

"Nice cologne, is it new?"

Daggers shot from Heero's eyes at Duo but Wufei was busy running the last dish under cold water and failed to register the exchange. "The garbage is full, I better take it out." Wufei murmured to himself as he put the last dish away and wrestled the garbage bag out the front door leaving Heero and Duo alone.

"Do you even care? You're going to hurt him! How could you be so callous?" Duo angrily whispered.

"Be gone by tomorrow."

"Like hell I will. You don't deserve his love. Heero Yuy savior of the world HA! Fucking world's biggest asshole is more like it."

Sinister arms grabbed the lapels of Duo's shirt yanking him bodily off the couch and nose to nose with Heero.

"When I wake up tomorrow you're not going to be here."

Shoving Duo backwards, Heero stalked down the hall slamming the door.

"What?" Hung in the air as Wufei returned bewildered by the aggression he'd seen.

"PMS." Duo replied through chapped lips, "Dude is totally on the rag 'Fei. How do you put up with it?"


End file.
